Lips of an angel
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Draco tries to move on and start a new life with Pansy but he can't stop thinking of Blaise.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine.

**Warning: **Slash. Boy love. Don't like; don't read.\

The lyrics have been changed. The 'girl's have been changed to 'boy's.

_Honey why you calling me so late__It's__ kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Draco glanced at his mobile phone as it started ringing. The Ministry of Magic had decided to use said muggle equipment for faster means of communication a few years back. Though he did find it beneath him to use a muggle equipment, he had to admit that it was indeed faster to communicate this way and had bought himself one.

He was now twenty two, having graduated from Hogwarts five years ago. He had started dating Pansy Parkinson at the age of eighteen after he and Blaise broke up during their last year at Hogwarts. Anyway, he was bi and did not mind dating either boys or girls.

But he had to admit that he did not actually love Pansy though he knew she love him. He had only gotten together with her because he was heartbroken that Blaise left him for Harry and besides, his parents also did want him to get together with her anyway. Needless to say, he did not intend to marry her and had successfully procrastinated their wedding until he was twenty five.

He had only procrastinate the wedding for hope that he may get back with Blaise but that hope was shattered into a million pieces when it was announced in the Daily Prophet two years back that Potter and Blaise had gotten married. He was annoyed that he did not get an invite but noted absentmindedly that he did not give Blaise his new address.

Still, he did not want to marry someone he did not love and had continued postponing the wedding. Though his parents had been bugging him to get married and have kids recently. He suspected Pansy had been talking to them.

It was also annoying that Potter had started working in the Ministry after he got married although they worked in different departments. It was also annoying that he did not want to tell anything about Blaise to Draco for two years.

"Hello?" Draco answered his phone uncertainly as he did not recognise the number.

"Draco?" the voice on the other end whispered softly.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Yea, it's me," Blaise said. His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been crying.

"Blaise, I'm not dreaming right?" Draco whispered, remembering that Pansy was just in the kitchen, which was beside the living room. He still did not believe he was on the phone with his ex. Why would his ex lover call him after five years since they broke up anyway?

_Well, my __girl's__ in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish __she __was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Blaise laughed dryly. "No, you're not."

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked worriedly though he kept his voice down. Blaise did not seem to notice.

_'Or maybe he just don't care," _Draco thought sourly.

"I miss you," Blaise blurted out abruptly as Draco almost dropped his phone.

"What?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"I said 'I miss you'," Blaise repeated slowly as if he was talking to a three year old. Draco rolled his eyes; some things did not change. Blaise used to talk to him like that when he thought that Draco did not understand what he said.

"I miss you too... But... you're married," Draco reasoned, wondering why the hell would Blaise say that. After all, Blaise was the one who instigated the break up.

"_He's _married too," Blaise said bitterly, sniffing.

"What?" Draco asked, not having a clue where this conversation was going.

"Sometimes I wish Harry was you, you know?" Blaise asked as he giggled in a somewhat maniacal way. Draco was beginning to suspect that Blaise was drunk.

Somewhere in his heart though, Draco hoped that Blaise was not. After all, on more than one occasions, no, more often than not, Draco often wished fervently that Pansy was Blaise or that the break up had not happen at all.

Just then Draco heard the telltale signs of a door unlocking.

"Oh Draco, it's been good talking to you. Will talk to you later. Bye," Blaise promised hurriedly and before Draco could even get a word out of his mouth, the line went dead.

He sighed before going to check the caller. He swore upon seeing that the number was not stated. He sighed again.

_'Guess I'll just have to wait for him to call again," _Draco thought dejectedly.

"Draco, dinner's ready!" Pansy shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Draco shouted back as he got up from the sofa and headed towards the dining room. He was famished.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_I__t__ sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Draco sat at his desk the next day at work, wondering how the hell Blaise managed to get his number. He sure as hell did not tell Harry. And even if he did, Harry would not give it to Blaise.

And why was Blaise crying anyway? Was Blaise even really crying? He also mentioned that 'he' was married to. Draco had a pretty good idea who 'he' was but he wondered why Blaise would say that. He realised he was getting nowhere and growled in anger. He concentrated on his work instead.

A knock sounded on his door and he looked up from the documents he was working on and sighed. He was just getting started on his work!

"Come in," Draco said and instantly regretted it as none other than Harry Potter strolled into his office like a normal everyday occurrence. It was not. They usually left each other alone at work and most of the time really.

"You were talking to Blaise on the phone last night, weren't you?" Harry asked coldly as he sat on a chair opposite Draco.

"And if I was?" Draco said, equally coldly as he stared at Harry straight in the eye.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. He was acting weirdly last night and I think it had something to do with you," Harry spat out venomously, glaring at Draco.

"Which reminds me of something, why was he crying Pothead?" Draco countered and smirk in satisfaction as he saw Harry frown deeper.

"It is none of you business, Malferret," Harry snapped. It was Draco's turn to frown. He was expecting Harry to say Blaise was not crying and scold him. But it seemed that Blaise really was crying the night before.

"I think it is. It's my best friend-" Draco began.

"- who you have not talked to for five years until last night," Harry continued smoothly for him and smiled coldly.

"Leave him alone," Harry warned a last time and walked away with Draco glaring at his back.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But __**boy**__ you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

That night, Draco sat at the sofa as he did the previous night. He stared intently at the phone, waiting and wishing for it to ring soon. True, Blaise did not make any promise that he would call tonight but Draco was sure that he would call. And at that instant, his phone started ringing. He immediately answered it.

"Blaise?" he asked.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said.

"Oh good. I thought you weren't going to call," he said. It was a lie but he did not know what else to say.

"Err... sorry about last night. I was a bit tipsy," Blaise explained, laughing nervously.

"Oh, I thought so," Draco said knowingly. "Why were you crying?"

"What?" Blaise asked, sounding very surprise. "Why would I cry?" he sounded nervous, very nervous.

"You sound nervous. And besides, your voice was hoarse last night. Come on, you can tell me what's wrong," Draco said, trying desperately to persuade his friend to tell him.

"It's Harry okay?" Blaise said in frustration, giving in to his friend who was smirking in triumph.

"I think he's cheating on me with the weaselette," Blaise spat out angrily.

"I don't think so. He warned me to stay away from you in the office this morning," Draco said, laughing.

"Oh please! He doesn't want anyone near me but he's cheating on me with all sorts of people!" Blaise whined. Draco was sure that there was a pout on his face. He knew Blaise too well.

"You're pouting," Draco said unconsciously and mentally berated himself once the words left his mouth.

He heard Blaise laugh, "Ya, I was."

He smiled.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think __she__ has a clue_

"I dreamt. I dreamt about us. About how we used to be last time," Blaise said suddenly. "Before Harry came into the picture."

"Blaise, talk to Harry. He may not be cheating," Draco said although what he really wanted to do was to ask Blaise to break up with Harry.

"I caught him, you know. On the bed I sleep on every night. With some unknown girl. He didn't apologise at all," Blaise choked out and he sniffed.

"Relax, love. Everything will be fine," Draco whispered. He remembered the times in Hogwarts where he would hold Blaise to his chest and whisper the very same words during the time of the second war before he left to join the Dark Lord as a spy for the good side.

"Oh Dray, I really miss you," Blaise said in such a sad tone that Draco felt his heart wrenched. He kept silent. He did not know what to say. A short silence followed. In truth, it was probably only about two minutes but for Draco, it felt like two hours.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should really go," Blaise said as he started to hang up the phone.

"No!" Draco said in time. "I mean it's okay, you don't have to hang up."

"Oh okay. So how are you and Pansy?" Blaise asked, acting as if the previous conversation did not happen at all.

"Oh, we're fine. We're planning to get married in a few years time," Draco said coolly. He had no idea why he said that but it was probably to see Blaise's reaction.

"Oh, congratulations." Draco noted grimly that Blaise seemed happy for him. But of course he was! He was Draco's friend after all.

"Thanks," Draco said. He had a feeling it was going to be a long conversation this time and he was glad that Pansy took a long time to cook dinner.

He did not know why she insisted on doing it personally instead of using magic. It would sure save a lot of time. But there was once he overheard Pansy telling Daphne was that she hoped that he would feel her sincerity and love her back. He had been dead guilty after he had heard that.

"How did Harry come into the picture anyway?" Draco asked. He really wanted to know what Blaise saw in Potter.

"I don't know. It was so sudden. The war and everything. I thought you were dead. He comforted me and then you came back, alive," Blaise said, sighing.

"Well, as long as you don't regret your choice, I'm fine with anything," Draco said sincerely.

"Maybe I regret it," Blaise said softly but Draco caught it all the same.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish __she __was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Regret what, darling?" Draco heard Harry ask Blaise.

"Err nothing, dear," Blaise replied nervously. "When did you come in? I didn't hear you."

"Who's on the other end?" Harry asked darkly as Blaise bit his lower lips. "You just didn't notice."

"Sabrina," Blaise lied as Harry looked at him.

"Who's that?"

"Someone I met," Blaise lied again.

Draco heard Harry sighed. "It's Malfoy, isn't he?"

"Well, he's my best friend," Blaise muttered but Draco was sure Harry caught it.

"Like I said to him, you have not talked to him for the past five years until last night," Harry continued. Draco noted that Harry's voice grew louder and suspected that Harry had moved closer to the phone, or rather Blaise.

"That doesn't change anything!" Blaise retorted indignantly.

"Fine, whatever you say," Harry sighed, giving in to his husband. Draco could just imagine the satisfactory smile on Blaise's face.

"Why are back so early today anywhere?" Blaise asked before muttering softly yet heatedly, "usually you would be shagging other people."

Harry sighed again, "I miss you, love. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like it has never happened before." Draco was sure Blaise had his arms crossed.

"I'm really sorry. You know how much I love you," Harry pleaded desperately.

"No, I don't," Blaise answered stubbornly.

"I love you so much that I cannot stand the thought of ever losing you, you know," Harry whispered.

"I..." Blaise started before sighing. "I love you too."

"Err Blaise... I'm still here," Draco said uncomfortably. He was sure that Blaise had forgotten he was there.

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco; I forgot. Well, goodbye then," Blaise said apologetically.

"Wait, let me talk to him," Harry said.

"Dear..." Blaise said warningly.

"Relax, now give me the phone."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked and Draco contemplated whether to hang up the phone or answer.

"Ya?" he asked, choosing the latter.

"There's a ball on Saturday night. You're supposed to know tomorrow but I'll just inform you first. You are to bring your spouse along. Goodbye," Harry informed him and hung up.

Draco sighed and informed Pansy about the ball. She squealed happily and began asking Draco what she should wear and what not's. Draco pretended to be interested and just nodded and shook his head.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_I__t sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin__g those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But __**boy**__ you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Finally, the night of the long awaited ball arrived. It was the night Draco could finally see Blaise again. After five long years! He could barely contain his excitement when he stepped into the ball room.

"Good to see you here, Malfoy," Draco heard a cold voice say behind him. He growled in anger; it was probably Potter.

He turned around, as did Pansy, and started to say something but stopped as he saw the sight before him. It was not Potter at all; it was Blaise and did he look as beautiful as ever!

He was wearing a pair of expensive looking black trousers with a white blouse covered by a dark green overcoat. On his fourth finger of his left hand was a seemingly simple sliver ring with a lion and a snake entwined together in the centre.

"Miss me?" Blaise asked laughing at Draco's shocked expression.

He went over and gave Draco a hug which Draco returned, breathing in the intoxicating smell of Blaise's hair deeply. He was barely aware of the fact that Harry had joined them and was glaring quite venomously at him.

Blaise let go and went over to Harry, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Hey love, where did you go?"

"I just went to talk to a few colleagues," Harry said, smiling lovingly at Blaise. Draco was sure, at that moment, did not believe that such a person like Harry would cheat on Blaise.

"Hello Malfoy. Glad to see you here. Long time no see, Parkinson," Harry greeted, smiling at them as he offered his hand.

"Call me Draco, Potter," Draco returned, shaking Harry's outstretch hand.

Pansy shook it too, "Call me Pansy."

"Well then Draco, Pansy, call me Harry as well then," Harry said brightly as Draco and Pansy smiled back at him. Their smiles were fake but neither party seemed to notice. A few men walked over to them and Harry began striking up a conversation with them, leaving Blaise, Draco and Pansy alone to talk.

Blaise rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of over sociable freak before turning to Draco and Pansy, smiling. "Want to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sure," Pansy said, smiling as she locked her arms together with Draco's. Blaise merely raise an eyebrow and led the way to the garden. Draco took the opportunity to push Pansy's hand away.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_I__t__ sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

The garden was big with trees on every side. There were flowers on both side of the path that led to the small stone pavilion.

"Just the lovely spot for a nice conversation between friends," Blaise declared as he sat down on one of the chairs. Draco and Pansy followed suit, taking the chairs opposite Blaise.

"So, how have you two been? Draco tells me you two are going to get married in a few years time. Do invite me! I am so sorry that I did not invite you but I did not know your address," Blaise said apologetically as he leant back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Oh, I see," Pansy said in shocked. She did not know about the two phone calls.

"How's your marriage then?" Draco asked casually. He noticed Blaise stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye.

" Oh , just fine. Harry's lovely to me," Blaise said, twirling one of his stray locks around his finger. How Draco wished he could run his hand down that hair again, like he used to do.

"Oh that's good to hear," Pansy said, "excuse me, I need to use the toilet." With that, she left, leaving the two boys to talk.

"I meant it..." Blaise trailed off as he plucked out a rose from a bush nearby.

"Meant what?" Draco questioned though he had a pretty good idea. Blaise got up and sat in the chair Pansy sat on previously. He held Draco's hand tightly. Draco squeezed Blaise's hand back.

"I lied. My marriage is not good at all. Harry sleeps around. Sometimes, he hits me," Blaise said as he unconsciously let go off Draco's hand. His hand drifted to his sleeve and he pulled it up, revealing a big bruise.

Draco's eyes blazed with anger. Never had he once hit Blaise in their relationship and yet Potter dared to do that. He reached up and gently touched the bruise. Blaise hissed in pain and Draco retracted his hand. Instead, he brought Blaise's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Blaise pushed his hand away gently. "It's not good if someone sees us," he whispered softly.

"It doesn't matter. I love you," Draco whispered back and pulled Blaise into a fierce yet passionate kiss.

"What... are you doing?" Pansy choked out as she walked towards them. Her hand was shaking with fury. Draco and Blaise pulled apart quickly.

"Oh Pansy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it..." Blaise stuttered, "I didn't mean it... I... Draco... we..."

"Sorry, Pansy. Let's break up," Draco stated firmly as Blaise shook his head frantically at Draco.

"What?" Pansy asked incredulously, her whole body was shaking with fury as she pointed angrily at Blaise.

"You're breaking up with me for him?" she shrieked. Tears were cascading down her cheeks.

Draco nodded. Pansy shook her head slowly then she walked over to Draco. She raised and slapped him hard. "Never let me see you again, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed as she turned and ran.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But __**boy**__ you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have done that," Blaise said, holding his head in his hands. "She must be terribly heartbroken!"

"I did not really love her anyway! My heart has always been with you!" Draco said, stepping over to Blaise and embracing Blaise tightly in his arms.

"Oh Draco, don't do this," Blaise pleaded, pushing Draco away.

"I really do mean it. You mean it too! You said so yourself! You love me!" Draco shouted, not caring if anybody heard. He had let Blaise go once, he was not about to do it again.

"Shut up! I don't know what I said! I was drunk! I don't want to see you again!" Blaise screamed as he ran away from Draco.

Draco stood there staring after Blaise. He stared until Blaise was completely out of sight. It started raining but Draco did not care. He dejectedly made his way back to inside the house.

He entered the room, not caring that everyone's eyes was on him or that he was dripping wet. He just walked on until he reached the host of the ball. He made up an excuse and left the ball.

"Malfoy, where's Blaise?" Harry called out just as Draco reached the door.

"He left. He's not going to come back," Draco whispered and left. Harry stared confusedly after him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But__**boy**__ you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

It was still raining when Draco went home. He noted that Pansy had packed and left, bringing everything that belonged to her away. Draco sat on the sofa and stared out of the window, wondering where Blaise was.

He noticed a note on the table and read it. He recognised Pansy's cursive handwriting and he began reading the note out loud. "Dear Draco, I have always known you never loved me and have also love Blaise. Good luck in getting him back. I am sorry for wasting so much of your time. Love, Pansy."

He sighed sadly. "It was I who wasted your time, Pansy. Don't blame yourself," he whispered, hoping that the wind would somehow bring his message to Pansy.

He brushed his teeth and went to bed. He did not care to change out of his clothes. He fell into a fitful sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

His mobile phone started ringing. He jerked awake and looked out of the window. It was still raining. He hurriedly answered the phone, hoping it was Blaise and indeed it was. He felt his stomach do a somersault.

"Blaise, why are you crying? Are you out in the rain?" Draco asked worriedly. He could hear Blaise sniffing and the sound of water hitting the pavement.

"Harry's a jerk! He brought a woman home again. He hit me in front of the woman. I hate him!" Blaise shouted, crying.

"Where are you?" Draco asked worriedly as he started to change into a new set of clothes.

"I don't know. Someone near my house," Blaise sobbed. Draco felt his heart wrench as it always did when he hears Blaise cry.

"Wait there! I'll go find you!" Draco said and wore his shoes before apparating outside Harry's and Blaise's house. He found out where they stayed from a fellow colleague the previous year but had always been afraid to go.

He started looking around and after a few moments, he found Blaise. He was leaning against the wall beside the road. He was totally drenched form head to toe. He was still wearing the clothes from the party.

"Blaise, are you okay, baby?" Draco asked as he pulled Blaise into a hug. He rubbed Blaise's back soothingly as Blaise cried into his chest.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry. You're right. I do love you," Blaise whispered into Draco's chest. "I was just so afraid that you were lying."

"I would never lie to you," Draco promised as he kissed Blaise's forehead lovingly.

"I know, I know. Can I go to your house?" Blaise asked, looking up at Draco. Draco nodded and told Blaise his address. Blaise nodded and they apparated to Draco's house.Draco helped dry Blaise clothes while Blaise went for a bath. After he was done, he changed into one of Draco's pyjamas which looked too big for his small frame. He settled comfortably into Draco's bed.

"I'll sleep in the living room," Draco told Blaise and he took his pillow.

"No, sleep here. With me; beside me," Blaise whispered, looking up at Draco with his pleading baby blue eyes. "Please."

Draco crumbled and he nodded his head. He crawled into the bed beside Blaise and wrapped his arms around Blaise tightly as Blaise snuggled into him.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

The next day, Blaise sent Harry a divorce letter which he had already signed. Harry retuned it. It was sighed too. But there was a note with it.

Dear Draco and Blaise,

I wish you two happiness from the bottom of my heart. Blaise, I failed to cherish you. I am sorry for making you suffer these few years. Draco, take care of Blaise and don't be like me.

Best wishes,

Harry.

P.S. I'll have your things sent over, Blaise.


End file.
